The Other Side
by LaRousso Y Corazon
Summary: Just take me to the other side...DxS Future chapter story after THC (Time Has Come) has finished. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR DP INSIDE!


**Take me to the other side….**

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Danny Phantom is coming back next year! Butch will make a movie then a season 4! I don't own DP or Jason Derulo The other side (Fantastic song!)**_

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin

17 year old Daniel James Fenton walked down the halls of Casper high. His long raven black hair falling on front of his face, blocking his brilliant blue eyes. His playfully determined look crossed his handsome features, excitement over turned his body. Today he was going to tell her, today was the day his best friend might just become much more. His stomach fluttering as he saw his beautiful long time crush/best friend leaning her back on the locker, laughing and joking with his other African-American best friend.

Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon

Her eye lids closed as she continued to laugh at the joke his friend made making the raven haired boy smile. The golden sun rays from the glass doors behind them entered, illuminating the girl's pale skin making her appear as an angel. Danny tilted his head and stood staring, admiring the perfect girl, his world. His mind wanders off as he remember those days were at her house, the two alone, laying side-by-side watching movies or playing games, even just talking. The days when he didn't realize his love for the Goth.

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

_FLASHBACK_

_As the two sit in the same couch side-by-side, talking, ignoring the movie which already was rolling down the credits. The bright white letters brightened the dim room. They laughed, making jokes to one another, enjoying each other's company. Danny's face was dangerously close to hers as the pay no heed and continue to have their moment._

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

"_But, this guy on Xbox was just saying 'hacker, hacker, hacker' until the game started. When the countdown ended I just ran and started to knife EVERYBODY." Danny took a pause and let out a small laugh then continued. "Every time I killed someone I said 'hacker, hacker, hacker' that's when the guy left from the game and me, with a 30 kill victory." Danny pointed his two thumbs at himself with a cocky smirk. __**(Review and tell me if you know what game I'm talking about.**____**)**_

This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

_Sam chuckled at the cockiness of her best friend's victorious win. "Okay Mr. Xbox King, you better slow down before that 'hacker' reports you and gets you kicked." Sam said bowing her head a bit with a wide smile across her lips. Danny laugher slowed down as he stared into her lovely amethyst eyes.____Bring his index finger under her chin, he lifted her head, forcing her to meet his gaze. Slowly, he brought his lips closer to hers, closing his eyes, hearing there racing hearts. "HEY GUYS!" Tucker yelled as he marched in, crushing the moment. _

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

_Danny groaned in protest as he pulled his face away from hers. So close yet so far…._

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Danny…" A small, soothing voice called his name until, "DANNY!" "Wha- oh hey Sam." Danny said smiling bringing his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it in a nervous manner. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" Danny nodded. "So what's up?" Danny asked changing the subject, bringing his hand down. "Nothing much, but we have to go. First, period is about to start." She replied checking her watch. "Alright." Respond Danny. Before he could take a step forward a cold, blue mist appeared out of his mouth. "After I take care of this ghost." Danny said turning around. Before he walked away he turned a through a sexy smile over his shoulder. _'Yea, that boy is something else.' _Sam thought walking to first period.

We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side

**A very short sweet one shot. THC will be out tomorrow afternoon and Son of the silent the following day. See ya guys!**

**-Tatiana**


End file.
